


A World Class Ass

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rodney's heart shaped ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: “You want me!” Rodney sounded gleeful as he grinned at John.





	A World Class Ass

In John's defence, he'd had a lot on his mind the first time he set eyes on Rodney. There was the whole just-been-shot-at thing, the learning-about-other-alien-races thing, the finding-out-he-had-some-sort-of-super-gene thing and a hideously orange fleece to work through. With all of that going on, he could be forgiven for not noticing just how spectacular McKay's ass was until they were through the Stargate.

He still remembers the first time his brain shorted out at the sight out of it; walking into the control room to find McKay's ass sticking out from underneath a console, stirring something in him that he'd tried very hard to keep locked away since putting all his chips on the USAF. For a while, as they were getting the city up and running, it seemed like he couldn't walk into a room without McKay's ass being on display; the man seemed to be permanently bent over one console or another and John wasn't sure how much more of it he could take without snapping.

Nancy had always accused him of being a masochist, not with physical pain, but with his own emotions and feelings, and the first time he saw McKay's ass in BDUs, he couldn't help but agree with her. John hadn't been thinking about McKay's ass when he extended the invite to be part of his team, had been thinking of McKay's intellect and his unexpected bravery when facing that energy cloud (and maybe the twinkling of McKay's blue eyes when he beamed at John and asked him to shoot him) but there it was, in all its glory, walking ahead of him in their line of four.

John tried to take point on most missions after that first one.

All the walking off-world did amazing things for McKay's ass. John hadn't thought it was possible to improve on but as the weeks and months passed and as McKay slowly became Rodney, his ass only got more and more appealing. The funny thing was though, it wasn't just Rodney's ass that grew in appeal. It wasn't even just the combination of the ass, the blue eyes and the broad shoulders. It was everything about him. It was his passion for science, his work ethic, his courage, his ridiculous insistence that Star Trek was better than Star Wars and the way he could talk for forty straight minutes on why Back To The Future was the worst movie ever made.

John had fallen - hook, line and sinker - for Rodney somewhere along the line and wasn't that the worst kind of masochism that he could possibly have embraced.

Two plus years. John powered through his feelings for over two damn years, with nobody any the wiser (except maybe Teyla, but Teyla knew everything, that didn't count). It was both ridiculous and fitting that it all came to a head over Rodney's ass.

"How's the -" John gestured in the general area of Rodney's ass, not sure he could manage to verbalise the exact area that Rodney had been shot without giving his feelings away. When he had heard Rodney's scream back on that planet he'd been gripped with fear that the arrow had hit something vital, something fatal but finding out that it had struck Rodney's ass wasn't quite the relief it should have been. John couldn't stand the thought of something, someone, marking Rodney's ass like that.

Rodney glared at him from his position stretched out on his belly. "It hurts," he snapped. "In fact, it's almost like I got shot in the ass and then went on a rescue mission where I had to sit on it for hours."

John nodded, only half listening. His eyes were glued to the injured area, wondering if it would bear a permanent scar. He imagined that the scar would be pink, a flash of colour against the paleness of Rodney's ass. It would be sensitive too, the healed skin slightly shiny and puckered. Rodney would shiver with sensation when John blew across it and - -

"You know," Rodney interrupted his thoughts, causing John to startle. He'd been lost in the image of Rodney in the same position he was now, naked and begging and - -

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rodney shifted up until he was resting on his uninjured side, his eyes bright like he'd just solved the equation necessary to recharge ZPMs.

“You want me!” Rodney sounded gleeful as he grinned at John.

“What?” John shook his head in denial. “I have no idea what you're - -“

“Oh, please Colonel,” Rodney rolled his eyes. “I know that look. You were staring at my ass like it was the last turkey sandwich. I know that look, I've seen that look on plenty of faces before and - - oh my god, you're actually growling. That should not be as hot as it is.”

John had been growling, couldn't help it at the thought of anyone else looking at Rodney's ass, but Rodney was looking at him appreciatively and he'd said he liked it so..John swallowed hard, licked his lips and shrugged. “So what if I was?”

Rodney's eyes narrowed. “That all depends on your reasons.”

“My reasons?”

Rodney nodded, explaining further. “If you're looking for purely aesthetic reasons, then you've got good taste and I'll never mention it again.”

“I'm not looking for aesthetic reasons,” John admitted. “Not purely aesthetic anyway. It is a very nice ass. World class, in fact.”

John had thought his admission would make Rodney happy but he was familiar enough with the lines of Rodney's face to see the flicker of unexpected disappointment; the tightening of the jaw and the slight downward tilt of his mouth.

“Right,” Rodney’s poker face had improved but John wasn't fooled; he could hear the misery in Rodney's voice. “Well, if you wait a week or so for me to heal, I guess we can arrange something. Do you want to do it in your room? Or there's a corridor down near the East Pier that - -“

“Whoa, whoa.” John had obviously missed something big here but he had no idea what. “Rodney, what the hell are you - - I don't want some cheap, meaningless…I - I was trying to say that I was interested in a - shit, I'm terrible at this. If all you want is a one time thing then, I'm sorry but I'm out.”

Rodney was looking at him intently now, like John was a new piece technology that he hadn't quite figured out yet. John could see the moment when something clicked for Rodney but was surprised to see the eureka look followed immediately by an expression of self doubt.

“You're not just after my ass?”

John didn't think he'd ever heard Rodney sound so unsure. He hated it. “No,” he answered emphatically. “I'm…I'm after your everything.” John cringed. God, he sounded lame. He should just go and - -

“Oh my God - you had to wait until I was incapacitated didn't you!” Rodney complained loudly. “Two years, John. Two years and you wait until I have an arrow wound in my ass before you - - you're unbelievable. Get down here, you ass.”

John didn't move, not sure what Rodney was asking for. Rodney huffed in frustration.

“Get down here and let me kiss you, idiot.”

John's knees collapsed immediately and he edged towards Rodney, Rodney grumbling complaints about ‘emotionally constipated colonels’ the entire time.

“Hi,” John said lamely when he was face to face with Rodney.

“You’re really after my everything?” Rodney asked quietly.

“Everything,” John agreed.

“But you want my ass too, right?” Rodney looked suddenly panicked. “Because it's a great ass and I really do like having someone play with it, I just wish that it wasn't all that people wanted to - -“

“Rodney, Rodney,” John resorted to putting his hand over Rodney's mouth to stop the babbling. “I want your ass too.”

John removed his hand and tried not to moan as Rodney's tongue darted out to lick his lips, chasing the taste of John from his skin.

“It's kind of out of commission for the moment.” Rodney sounded apologetic.

John grinned. “Mine isn't. Think you're up for it?”

Rodney made grabby hands, urging John closer. “Come here and kiss me before I have to hit you.”

“Romantic.” John deadpanned.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted my everything, Colonel. That includes my personality you know. You can't back out of that already.”

John smiled. “I meant every word. Now shut up, before I have to hit you.”

Rodney opened his mouth to protest and John shut him up with a kiss. “You're kind of an ass, yknow,” he said fondly after they broke apart.

“A world class ass?” Rodney teased

“Definitely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100th SGA fic I wrote a double drabble about Rodney's ass. 
> 
> Before I settled on that though, I wrote the first 700 words of this and then abandoned it. I pulled it out today to finish (the procrastination for the two fics I have with actual deadlines continues, lol)


End file.
